Demigods Go Shopping
by Nico Di Awesome
Summary: What happens when our favorite Demigods go shopping? Rating: T for a few swear words throughout nothing to big through
1. Chapter 1

**"Demigods go shopping"**

 **This story is about demigods going shopping as you can tell from the title.**

 **It's a story full of a collections of one shots and I do write requests so if you want to see anything in particular please review or PM me and tell me what you would like to see in the story.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **-NicoDiAwesome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Will Solace's P.O.V**

"Nico! There is nothing to do! We can not play Mythomagic **(Is that how you spell it?)** all day!" I complained to him.

"Well, Fine! What do YOU want to do then?" He snapped back at me.  
I smiled my brain coming up with ideas on where to go.

"How about we go shopping and I will pick some clothes out for you?" I asked him, Already seeing the dread on his face.

"No, You will make me wear a bunch of bright clothes and stuff" He replied to me.

"You can chose out clothes for me and I will chose clothes for you" I argued back to him.

"Ugh...Fine" He told me while getting his coat of the hanger.

* * *

"Where should we go first?" I asked Nico while smiling.  
"How about that shop?" Nico asked me, Pointing to a shop that had a bunch of black clothes.

"Uh...Okay?" I replied being unsure.  
He smiled his scary smile and we walked to the store.

"How about this?" He asked me pointing to a black shirt which had the words "Truth Or...Die"

"Um, How about something else?" I asked him, scared for my life.

"Okay" He said while shrugging.  
"This?" He questioned me holding up a black T- Shirt with a white skull on it.

"No" I simply stated.  
"What about this one?" He asked me pointing to a Black T-Shirt with the words "Nirvana" on it complete with a Yellow Smiley Face.

"Okay" I told him.  
"Yeah" He said while fist bumping the air.  
We got a pair of black jeans, And then we payed.  
"So, Should we find your outfit now?" I asked Nico.  
"No, You have to try on your outfit" Nico said with a smirk.

I groaned and went to the change rooms to change into my new outfit.  
I looked in the mirror and could barely recognize myself with my all black clothes.  
I walked out of the changing room and glared at Nico.

Without speaking to Nico, I exited the shop and went to find Nico's outfit.  
I looked for the store that I usually go to when I get clothes.  
There it is.

As soon as you walk in your surrounded by every color from the rainbow.  
I dragged Nico in there and went wild with the clothes.

"You MUST have this" I stated when I saw a black shirt with a streak of rainbow going through the middle. **(The Shirt is Linked Here and the Jumper is Linked here)**

I then found a Sky Blue jumper with the house from Up, The top half covered with balloons.

I showed it to Nico and then I ran to the front of the shop before he could yell at me.  
I payed and then I smirked at the sight of Nico running after me.  
"Here Death Breath, Try on your new outfit" I said while biting the inside of my mouth so I didn't burst out laughing.

Nico glared at me while he walked to the changing rooms. While I waited for him, I took the chance to take a quick look around the store and bought a new T-Shirt.  
When Nico came out, I burst out laughing. He still had his black jeans on and sneakers but he had on his new rainbow T-Shirt with his Up Jumper.

"Let's go" He muttered.  
I smirked at him and we walked out together.  
"Hey Will and Nico..." Said a voice.  
Nico and I turned around to find the seven laughing at us.  
Crap...

* * *

 **Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I know 2 updates in 2 days!**

 **Why don't I do this to my other stories?**

 **Because I am lazy.**

 **Also #Solangelo**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please Review also I would like to thank**

 **Margo McKnew: For being so kind in the review and being my first reviewer in this story!**

 **Guest: For giving me some great feedback and being so nice even while pointing out my mistakes in the story!**

 **Athena (Guest): For being so nice and saying that she loved the story and my writing!**

 **All these reviews made me feel all proud!**

 **I have the best reviewers in the WORLD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Setting:There in the middle of the mall which is why they are not saying anything related to the gods**

"Come on Thalia!" I told her.

"We HAVE to go shopping" I complained.

"Yeah we did" She replied.  
"For a Dress!" I shrieked.  
"Why do I even need a dress?" She asked me.

"Were going to Olym- The Empire state building to see OUR family" I explained to her.

"Ugh fine let's go" she told me.  
"What color?" I asked her.

She slowly looked up and down at her outfit and then made a weird face at me.

"Okay, Black I got it!" I told her.  
I practically ran to a shop filled with all black.

"Hey Thalia? Isn't this the same death to Barbie shirt you have?" I asked her.

"Yeah" she told me not saying more about it, I dropped the subject and went on my hunt for dresses.

"How about this one?" It was black and had a bunch of bright colors running across it.

"No, Gross!" Thalia exclaimed.  
"Okay" I sighed "How about this one?" I asked her holding up a black dress with white stripes. "Nah" she replied.

I looked around the store a bit more before I found it!  
It was black and flared out at the waist.

The top was see through but it didn't look inappropriate because it was covered in sequins.

I showed it to Thalia.  
"How much do you love it out of ten?" I asked her, jumping for joy.

"About a seven" she answered.  
"You know even if you hated it I will still buy it for you" I told her.

"Yeah, So should we get going now?" She asked me.  
"First we have to get Shoes and Accessories and then we leave" I answered back.

"Why did I HAVE to come with you? Annie went with Hazel!" She complained to me.

"Because they WANT to look good in front of there parents you on the other hand don't care at all!"

I yelled at her causing everyone else in the mall to stare at us, Making a circle around us watching our every move.

"YOU THINK I DO NOT CARE?! I STARTED DRESSING LIKE THIS TO GET MY PARENTS ATTENTION!  
MY MOM NEVER LOOKED AFTER HERSELF OR JASON AND I WHEN OUR DAD LEFT US!  
I TOOK CARE OF JASON, I STOLE THINGS FROM HER HOPING SHE WOULD NOTICE AND YELL AT ME!

JASON WAS THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME FROM RUNNING AWAY AND NOW YOUR SAYING I DO NOT CARE IF I LOOK GOOD FOR THEM?!" She yelled back, I could see the tears running down from her face.

She ran away leaving me in pure shock!  
She cared that much?  
I had no idea!

I went into a shop and shopped for a while knowing if I showed up right away she would be SO mad at me.

Thalia's P.O.V

After I was out of Pipers sight I laughed.  
I actually did feel that way but I exaggerated it a whole lot.

I actually had a eye lash in my eye so it started stinging so it looked as if I was really sad.

I had managed to blink it out and then I kaput thought of sad things to make the tears last and then I ran away before anyone could see the laugh I was holding in.

I ran into the arcade to find Nico siting at some sort of shooting game.

I sneaked up behind him and as soon as a Zombie was on the screen I jumped out.

"Hey Thals" He said not moving a bit.  
"How did you know I was here?" I asked him.

"I sensed your spirit" He shrugged.  
"Okay...Can I join you?" I asked him.  
He nodded as a response and I grabbed a gun.

"Your going down Nico-" I was saying until I was interrupted.

"Thalia Grace" The voice screamed.  
I turned around expecting for it to be some kind of monster what I saw was worse.

Piper was standing there, Yelling at me.  
Crap...


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what it is?**  
 **Another chapter in a row!**  
 **I am on fire!**  
 **I have been updating every single day since I started this story!**  
 **Also, A lot of you have been leaving your suggestions or story ideas in the reviews which is great a lot of the time I am not sure what to do so your reviews keep me going!**  
 **Thanks, Please review your ideas**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

* * *

"Heyyy Momm" I called out as I walked through the Door.  
Closely followed by Thalia and Nico.

"Hi Sweetie" She called out from the kitchen.  
I walked to the kitchen.  
"Are you making blue cookies?" I asked her.

"Umm...Sort of.." She replied.  
"What do you mean sort off?" I asked her.  
"We are out of blue food dye" she finally told me.

"Oh, That's okay! Annabeth always carries some..." I was saying before realizing Annabeth is not here.

I ran into my room and looked under my bed for some blue food dye, I moved a box out the way and found some food dye!

"MOM, I HAVE FOOD DYE!" I yelled running into the kitchen.  
I ran into the bowl and pored it in.  
One drop.  
It only had one drop in it.

"How about you, Thalia and Nico go to the mall and get some more?" She asked me.  
"Sure!" I said while smiling and yelling at Nico and Thalia to get there coats.

Why we have not got a noise complain is beyond my knowledge!

"Okay, So where do we get the blue food due from?" I asked Nico and Thalia.

"How are we supposed to know? We are not the crazy person who eats blue food all the time" Thalia replied.

"Point taken" I told her, Before looking around at the shops.  
"This place is SO big!" Nico informed us.

"Thanks captain obvious" Thalia replied back.  
"Anyway, Where do we go... OH MY GODS! CAN WE PLEASE GO IN THERE?" He screamed at me pointing to a shop filled with Mythomagic cards.

"Uh...You can go and I will look for the blue food dye" I said to him before he practically ran off to the shop.

"Okay, I guess it's just me and you now" I told her.  
"Really? Well not anymore!" She said before running away to some shop.

I sighed, This is going to be a loong trip, I told myself.  
I looked around and spotted a cart full of Maps of the mall.

I looked at it, the writing was tiny which didn't help my dexlexia (Is that how you spell it?) at all.

I squinted and read through it wishing Annabeth was here.  
I looked through and found no stores!

Apparently none are named "Blue Food Dye Store"

I was about to walk around and see if any stores sold the dye but I got interrupted by the loud speaker.

"Can Percy Jackson please come up to the reception desk to see Mr. Di Angelo, I repeat can Percy Jackson please come up to the reception desk to see Mr. Nico Di Angelo".

Nico's P.O.V

It's not my fault that the little kid was holding the last packet of the limited edition Greek themed cards, Mythomagic!

He was calling for a fight right as he stuck his tongue out.  
He even stepped on one of my shoes!

I may or may not have tackled him to the ground before the mall security guards came rushing over holding both of my arms behind my back telling my to stay quiet.

I know I could have just Shadow Traveled out of there arms but I was curious to where they are taking me.

They called Percy up here so now I am in trouble.

The mall cop told me to sit down in a chair while he asked me some questions.

"Why did you tackle him?" He asked me.  
"He had the last pack of limited edition Mythomagic cards!" I complained.

"Why did you need them?" He asked me.  
Because its limited edition I thought in my head.

"My cousin loves these Mythomagic cards and I felt like I owed him them.

His dad left him and his sister when they were kids and there mother later died.

There sister died recently and he is forced to be stuck in a summer camp where a giant fight is happening" I said while the "Cousin" I actually me and I jug told him my life story.

"Alright, Your free to go" He told me while getting up from his chair.

"Yay, I am free" I thought to myself while happily skipping along.

"Stop right there Nico" Thalia and Percy said at the same time.

Crap...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews!**  
 **Oh My God!**  
 **It's the fifth chapter!**  
 **I have been posting a new chapter everyday!**  
 **I am so proud of myself.**  
 **also, I am sorry about OOC- ness and grammar mistakes.**

 **Leo's P.O.V**

"Calypso..." I called out to her, We are currently going shopping.

She is always complaining that she dresses differently from everyone else. So I, Being the great boyfriend I am, Decided to take her to the mall.

Worst mistake ever!  
I have been sitting down next to the changing rooms while Calypso is running around the store grabbing a bunch of clothes.

"How does this look?" Calypso said while snapping me out of my thoughts.

She was wearing a black dress which reached her knees.  
"You look beautiful!  
Do you wanna go to other shops" I asked.

"Okay, Let me pay first "She said before she started heading to the line.

I waited for what seemed like ages!  
"Hey Leo" Calypso said while holding bags filled with clothes.

"What's the thing that girls wear on there faces?" She asked me.

I thought for a while thinking back to all Pipers conversations with her siblings.

"Make Up" I finally said.  
"Don't make it up tell me what it is!" She demanded me.

"No, It's called make up" I explained to her while biting my mouth to avoid laughing.

"Can we get some make up?" She asked me.  
"Uh...Sure" I told her while looking at the malls map trying to figure out where there where make up stores.

"Leo, I found one" Calypso said while pointing to a shop.  
"Okay, Let's go in Sunshine" I told her while smirking.

"Okay, I will be right back. You can sit over there." She told me while pointing to a chair next to a sign that said ' _Testers'_  
"Okay, well have fun!" I told her and then started making my way to the chair while she looked for something.

I sat down and read the sign once again, _'Try any of these products to see if you like them'_  
 _Okay, I can do that_ I thought to myself.

I picked up something called _'Foundation'_ and plopped a bunch on my hand.

 _Eww gross_ I thought as I wiped it on my jeans, I looked down and saw I now have marks all over my jeans.

 _Uh Oh_. I quickly grabbed something titled _'Eye Shadow'_ In a dark blue color to match my jeans.

I got a bunch on my finger and started smearing it on top of the foundation marks.

That helped a bit but you could still she the foundation color and now my jeans were covered with Dark Blue Sparkles!

I grabbed something called _'Concealer'_ and smeared that all over my jeans. Let me tell you something Concealer does not Conceal anything!

I ran my hand through my hair, sighing. Wait a minute... I found a mirror and stared at myself, when I touched my hair all the foundation and concealer and eye shadow went on my hair.

I grabbed something in a blue bottle and threw it on my jeans...wait it's black.  
 _Shit..._

I got it an ran it through my hair trying to turn my hair back into it's normal color.

 _Maybe I could get out of here an run into the bathroom and clean myself up_ I thought to myself.

I sprinted to the door and was about to leave when I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Stop right there" Calypso said to me.  
I stood frozen dreading what will happen next.

" Turn around" she instructed me.  
"Why?" I asked her,stalling.

"Because I said so" She told me  
That was it I ran around the store, Dodging people as I moved across.

I ran but then looked back while still running and I ran straight into someone.

"LEO VALDEZ" The voice screamed.  
I turned around to see a very mad Calypso, She was staring at my hair and then my jeans and then my face.

Crap...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**  
 **I am sorry I didn't update yesterday.**

 **As soon as I was about to finish writing this I felt so tired.**

 **Also, Do you guys have a chapter you want me to do?**

 **I am going to be in Sydney for a few days so I will update before the trip how much I would if I was going day to day.**

 **Obviously, I can't write them there so I will pre write them so please leave suggestions in the reviews**

 **I mostly write these ln my ipod at night and then quickly edit them, Post them and then sleep so I am sorry that there will be a lot of grammar mistakes**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

"Guys, What's a party hat?" Nico asked us, Looking at the shopping list.

I groaned, I keep forgetting that Nico is like 95 years old and was trapped in a building for half his life without realizing it .

"It's a hat that your wear and when worn it makes your hat throw out sparkles and confetti and then it blasts out some music at the same time" I replied sarcastically.

"Really?" I heard Nico say while Leo just muttered "Right when I was about to invent that" He muttered to no one in particular.

I laughed a but grabbed the shopping list from Nico and started reading it.

You see today is the anniversary of the giant war and how we won!

I was with Nico, Leo, Frank and Thalia while Annabeth was with Piper, Jason, Hazel, Reyna and Calypso.

We had split so our group are getting the decoration supplies while the other group is getting food and cake and stuff like that.

"Where do we go first?" Thalia asked us.

"Let's go to Target to get the balloons and stuff" Frank told us.  
We all agreed and made our way down there while I explained to Nico what a party hat actually is.

* * *

"Balloons, Balloons, Where are the balloons" I heard Leo mutter.

"I think it might be in the decor section" I stated and everybody stared at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked them.  
"It's obviously in the Home Decorating section" Leo stated.

"I think it will be in the kids section" Nico said to us.  
"Shut Up! It's obviously in the party section!" Thalia told us before sprinting to the section.

I made a run for it and ended up at the Decor section, I smirked to myself. Too Easy.

I looked around and saw Leo running into the Home decoration section.

With Nico and Frank following close behind sprinting to the Kids section.

I looked around. This looks nice... I think to myself before I see it.  
I got mesmerized by it's beauty.

I think we all know what it is  
On Three:  
One  
Two  
Three  
A FISH TANK!  
I went up to it and grabbed it and ran into the pets isle.

I got some fish food and ran to the checkouts to find Nico holding Mythomahic cards, Frank was holding a fake Bow and Arrow set.

Leo came back with his hands filled with candles, Thalia came back with...The party hats!

Leo ran up to us with Thalia behind him.  
"Hey Guys!" He exclaimed.

"Look what I have!" He said gesturing at the Candles.

"Leo? Are you lighting it on fire?" Thalia asked him before he put them on a table and started burning them.

I looked at them, Each equipped with a little dancing flame on it.  
"Anyway, Should we pay for the stuff?" I asked them.

I heard the patterning of foot steps and my hand quickly reached to my pocket before I turned around to see it was Annabeth, Reyna, Jason, Hazel and Piper.

I looked around and saw the others and gestured for them to come, Leo huddled over covering the candles lighting them.

I saw Calypso running to him. Oh No! "Leo" She said before hugging him.

He fell to the floor, The candles coming down with him.  
I heard screaming and shouting.

A man ran and picked up the candle. Oh No he is in the Target uniform.

He looked over and saw us huddled in a corner.  
"GET OUT! YOUR BANNED FROM TARGET!" He yelled.

We quickly ran away. "What do we do now?" Nico asked them.

"We party" Reyna said.

"We don't have any decorations" I told them.

"You did not buy the decorations?" Annabeth asked me, Her eyes glaring through me.

Crap...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry for not updating!**  
 **Also, My birthday is August 18th so it's the same as Percy**

 **Leo's P.O.V**

* * *

I walked to Target,  
followed closely by Percy, Nico and Frank.

I walked up to the door and was about to walk in when I was stopped by a Target employer.

"Um...Sorry but the store is closed now" He explained to me.  
"Oh okay" I told him and walked back to them and explained that we can't go inside.

"Who cares?" Nico said.  
"Well we can't come inside" I took him with a look on my face.  
"Shadow Travel?" He told me.

"Oh" I said.

We grabbed Nico's arm and then we transported into the shop.

* * *

When we had transported he looked at us with a weird face.  
I thought about why.

"Are you guys going to let go of me or..." He Asked us.

We quickly let go of him while he started to wonder around.  
He looked at a catalogue and then started running to the other side of the shop.

Frank and I thinking it was a monster ran with Nico while Percy just stayed there laughing.

 _Weirdo_ I thought to myself before catching up with Nico.  
I found him in the camping section, Hidden in a tent with a few packets of candy.

That explains why we ran to the candy isle I thought to myself before Frank and I gave each other a look and then each jumped in a tent.

I later got out and took a look around.  
 _That's it._  
I grab a red shirt that said M & M's on it and then ran to the changing room.

I found Percy looking at Blue Candy and Then yelled "The skittles there comming" Then I ran away.

I went to the candy section and grabbed a pack of marshmallows as I made a trail of them.

"ROAR!" I turned around and came face to face with a lion.  
"Hi Frank" I said before running to find Nico.

 **2 Hours Later...**

The store was ruined completely by us.  
"Should we go now?" Nico asked us.

"Um yeah" Percy replied.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Boomed a large voice.  
We all stopped in our tracks, Frozen like a dear in the head lights.

We slowly turned around to face a large guy in a...Security uniform.

Crap...

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating!**

 **I want to give a special thanks to Athena who is a ghost for supporting me in my stories**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**  
 **I hope you enjoy reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Birthday Countdown:**  
 **3 days until Its my birthday.**  
 **Also, This is two updates in a row.**

 **Thalia's P.0.V**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Thalia!" Artemis said to me.  
"Thanks" I replied to her nodding my head a bit.

"My birthday gift to you is...A SHOPPING TRIP!" She almost yelled.

"But, I always wear my hunters uniform" I protested because I hate shopping.

"Yeah, But since your the leader of the hunters I thought you should wear something else then everyone else" Artemis argued back to me.

"Umm...Okay" I replied, Trying to sound polite and hiding the tone I use when I am annoyed.

* * *

"Where should we go first?" Artemis asked me.

"You chose" I told her while looking around.

"How about this shop?" She asked me, Pointing to a shop filled with sparkles and pink clothes.

"Um...Okay" I said slowly.  
We walked to the store and I saw people staring at me.

I looked up and down inspecting my outfit.  
Hmm...I didn't see anything weird...Wait my tiara.

Nevermind...  
"How about this Thalia?" Artemis asked me pointing to a white shirt with a silver jacket.

"I like things...A bit darker" I told her.  
She looked around for a bit and then picked up a grey top with dark green jeans.

"Yeah, That's nice" I told her while picking up a dark plaid shirt to go with it.

"Now some shoes?" She asked me and I nodded as my response.

I looked around for a bit until I saw the shoes!  
They were black with Silver laces that popped out.

I pointed to them before grabbing my size and showing them To Artemis.

"One outfit done" She said.  
"Wait...You mean I am going to get more" I asked her.

"Yeah, You can't wear the same clothes forever get any thing and I will buy it for you.

I raced around the store grabbing Black Overalls to Dresses.

* * *

"Okay, That's it?" She asked me.  
"One more shop" I pleaded.  
She sighed "Sure, Go along" I looked around for the shop I normally go to.

It was filled with black and silver and gold stuff.

I picked up a Death to Barbie bag.  
"Can I get this?" I Asked her.

"Who is Barbie?" She asked me.  
"She's a doll" I told her.

"You can't kill a doll and anyway, You are not getting that bag" She protested against me.

"Why not" I asked crossing my arms together not realizing my childish behavior.

"Because I said so" She almost yelled.  
"Who cares? Your not my mom!" I fought back.

"Thalia Isabelle Grace" She yelled and got the whole store looking at us.

"WHAT?" I asked her still mad that she said my full name in front of a bunch of people.

"How about this bag?" She asked me, Holding up a black bag with moon on it.

"Sure, That would be great!" I told her happy that we were not fighting anymore.

"And you can get this with it..." She was saying before she was stopped by a person, Pledging herself to Artemis.

"I have to go and see this person, Bye Thalia" Artemis said before vanishing into a cloud of dust.

'Well I will go now' I thought to myself.  
I walked to the door with all my clothes in hand and as I went through it, The clerk stopped me.

"Hey you!" She shouted.  
"What?" I asked her.  
"Your shop lifting!" She shouted causing the whole store to look at me...again.

"I...I thought I payed" I said while staying as still as a dear in the headlights.

I mentally cursed Artemis for not paying.  
"I will just leave the stuff and go..." I told the shop clerk.

"Oh Your not going anywhere!" She told me.

Crap...


	9. Chapter 9

"I am just taking her shopping! Lighten up Annie" I said a smirk playing on my face.

She glared at me because I was calling her Annie, "Okay, But stay safe okay, This is the first time she has gone shopping without me" Annabeth informed me.

Annabeth and Percy are going to camp so I am stuck babysitting- I mean looking after Zoë, There daughter.

Zoë, Is five and she has short wavy black hair that went up to her shoulders, With Grey eyes, if you looked closely you could see the specks of the famous eyes of Percy Jackson, Sea green.

She was wearing a grey jumper with a black heart on the back and some black slightly skinny jeans with her Grey sneakers paired with it.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her.  
"Yeah, It's going to be so much fun Auntie Thalia!" She told me, Her smile getting wider and wider in between every word she says.

I chuckled a bit before taking her hand and opening the door as we started our journey to the mall.

* * *

"So, Where do you want to go?" I asked, Looking down at her.

"Can we go to that shop?" She asks me pointing to a shop filled with Pink, Sparkles and Glitter.

I mentally vomited, "Uh- Sure..." I said, Looking to see if there are any other shops around.

"How about we go to this shop first?" I asked her pointing to a shop which had the same style of clothes that I wore when I was little.

"Sure" She says, Her smile plastered on.  
We walked to the shop and my inner kid mentally wanted to scream and buy everything for her! She would look adorable!

Just because I am "Goth" or "Emo" doesn't mean I don't like kids! Who do you think took care of Jason when he was little, While his- Our mom was coming home drunk.

I looked around the shop and saw the cutest coat ever!  
"Do you like this?" I asked her as I held up a plain black coat with the ends pleated and large black buttons in the front.

"YEAH" She told me jumping up and down on the spot.

I grabbed size six, It has to last!  
I carried that not bothering to look at the price of it.

I then saw the cutest boots ever!  
They were black and shiny, With black laces that went all the way up and there was a small heel on it.

I grabbed the sheet of paper in which Annabeth wrote all of Zoë's clothes sizes.  
Shoes:  
Size 12 kids

I grabbed size twelve and asked her to try them on, They looked awesome!

I grabbed those and looked around for some other essential items.

I saw Zoë looking at the jumpers section, " Have you found anything nice?" I called out, I heard a "Yeah" and then I walked over to what she was looking at

It was a Grey jumper with three white lines running across the bottom, "Oh My God! That would be SO cute with this skirt" I said while grabbing a black skirt which had about five layers to it, All black.

"The jumper and the skirt with the boots and the coat!" I said my mind turning into the Aphroditie Cabin.

I grabbed a pair of black tights in her size and went straight to the accessory section.

I picked out a pack of bobby pins and hair ties to go with the outfit and looked around go see where Zoë was.

You left a kid alone.  
I spotted her and showed her her new outfit.  
"How much is it?" She asked me.

"It will be barely anything I said while I walked around the shop grabbing anything and everything I could see.

"Miss, That will be $568.95"

Crap...

* * *

 **I know Thalia isn't that girly but I wanted to show that side of her, Which is partially why I write it.**

 **Also, Do you like it?**

 **Do you want it to stay a One Shot or have a Series instead?**

 **Please Reveiw**


	10. Chapter 10 (Please read Authors note)

**Hey guys! I know I have not updated in ages! It's so much easier reading than writing fanfics. Plus school started in February so yeah. But anyway I was trying to write for this story and I realized I have NO ideas! I was writing this chapter about Costumes in Annabeth's P.O.V and realised I have nothing to write about.**  
 **So I am just asking if you guys have an ideas for me to write about please let me know about them. No idea is a bad idea.**  
 **I am going to continue the story it's just I have no inspiration right now.**  
 **Thanks,**  
 **I'm so sorry for not posting!**  
 **I might start posting once a week If I get my inspiration back.**  
 **Anyway Bye,**  
 **NicoDiAwesome**

 **P.S I can upload that chapter here if you want, It's not completed and I think in my opinion it's boring but if you want I can complete it and post it**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys!**

 **This is an extra long chapter because it sorta came out like that, I know Nico's P.O.V is the longest but I like writing it as sort of** **introduction** **sorta thing anyway Here it is:**

 **Demigods going Back 2 School shopping!**

 **Nico's P.O.V**

I groaned when I walked inside of Target, Percy, Leo, Annabeth and I were going back to school shopping. Yay. Note the sarcasm. I don't even know why I have to go to school. I am fluent in Greek and Italian and I am picking up on some Latin and I know how to talk in English, I'm just not that good reading it. I can sword fight and all but I have to go to school when I could be at camp. It's just not fair!

I am a 70 year old man going to 9th grade, God that just sounds weird. But don't think i'm the only one who is not looking forward to it, Thalia looked like she could kill when Artemis told her to go to school. She's a teen for EVER yet she has to go to school. She is currently going shopping with her Bro Jason. Annabeth is not looking forward which is surprising considering she is a daughter of Athena but I guess she hasn't been to school since she was 7 and she doesn't even know how to open a locker.

Percy, Being the happy kid he is, said he would rather die then go and frankly I am pretty sure all of us would do the same yet here we are in this position. Anyway, Target looks like a nightmare covered with 'Be cool 4 back 2 school' and '50% off on ALL back to school supplies' signs that look like something Will would love just neon signs everywhere.

We walk around trying to find the back to school section which is hard considering this is our first time in this target because we got kicked out of the other one. I finally found it and called out to Percy, Annabeth and Thalia not even knowing where Leo is.  
All the school supplies are in bright BRIGHT colors with Pinks and Blues to Yellows and Greens and more importantly NO BLACK COLORED STUFF! What do they expect me to do? Wear an entire black outfit with my "Emo" looking self and bright yellow pens and a bright neon green book with a pink binder.

I'm known as the Ghost King yet I am limited to this? God. I look around for any sign of black when I finally found something black! Yes, I have to buy this. It's a plain black pencil case thing!...Nevermind it is plain black on one side and has freaking Hello Kitty on the other. Not buying that. I guess I'll buy these black pencils...Nope that did seem to be too good to be true I sighed as I put the supposedly "plain black pencils" that actually have Barbie on them back.

Maybe the others have better luck then me...

 **Percy's P.O.V**

"No, No, NO!" I argued to Annabeth. "I refuse to buy something other then blue school supplies" I told her. "What about this binder?" Annabeth asked me. "Is it blue?" I asked her. "Uh no but"- I cut her off, "Not blue, Not worth it" I told her. "Ugh your so annoying do you know that?" She informed me. "Eh" I said before looking for other blue items.

*A few minutes later..

I've so far found two blue binders with Nemo on the far left bottom corner, 4 Blue notebooks, One that is plain blue, One that had a small seahorse on the right corner, one that had a cartoon of a blonde superman flying across the page with the words 'learning is cool!' just because it reminded me of Jason. The final one was my favorite it said 'Shit I wrote' just because I have never related to a book as much as I have to this book in my whole life.

I also have found a few pens and pencils and stuff but yeah...Is Leo buying a giant stuffed dragon?!

Leo's P.O.V

Hey, Watzup? Leo Here, Bad boy supreme. So, ya'll wondering what I got? Here's my haul:  
-2 pack pens  
-Pack of pencils  
-A red notebook  
-That's it

It's not like i'm going to move in there or anything when I need more stuff I'll buy it simple as that. I'm not gonna buy 5 packs of pencils with 6 pens and 4 notebooks. I get what I need, Only the essentials. I'm not gonna spend my money on stupid shit...Is that a giant dragon stuffed toy. I NEED IT. I run to it and hug it. It's mine all mine. Surely it can't cost much right? I think I'm in love with it! I think I'll name is Festus after Festus. Anyway, Where's Annabeth she will HAVE to see this.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

I was looking for back to school supplies when I turn to see Leo running to me at full speed carrying something that looks like a GIANT STUFFED DRAGON! WOW! "Where did you get that from?" I ask him. "From there" He says while pointing somewhere. "Anyway, Have you got everything we have to go" I say before looking around the store when I find the most beautiful things ever. BOOKS!

Books everywhere. from Architecture books to books written in Punjabi. This is awesome! I run there and grab every book I see, I NEED that one and what if we start learning about the history of cats in school? I have to have that. Surely. I am about to grab another pile full when I get carried away. I start kicking and turn to see Percy.

"LET ME DOWN" I scream at him, Causing the store to look at us. "The books...THEY NEED ME" I tell him while kicking him, He carries me to the checkout where Leo and Nico are waiting with all of our stuff in trollies. We had all together 3 trollies full of 'school supplies' but to be fair one was just Leo's toy dragon.

We waited in line until we got to the checkout, We decided against using the self-service checkout and when we saw the ladies face we regretted it. She started checking out the items, with a shocked face, and she kept on asking if we had enough money. Which was weird cause it couldn't be that much right? It has to be under $100 cause that's all we have.

After around 10 minutes she finished scanning everything, "Cash or credit?" She asked us. "Cash" I replied and her face became even more shocked. "That-Uh-That will be $578.65 please" She said and now we were doing the shocked face.

I handed her the $100 dollar note and I checked my pockets and pulled out a 1 dollar coin and looked at Percy, Nico and Leo worriedly. They checked there pockets and together we have $116 dollars.

We looked at each other and then looked at the checkout lady who was looking at us with an unimpressed face.  
"Hey, Well you see.." I started before I was cut of with the manager coming to us.

Long story short, We are banned from another Target  
Crap...

That's the chapter, I know it's pretty bad but here's it, Please review and till next time

BYE


	12. Chapter 12 (The most random one)

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS MY CRAZIEST YET AND MOST RANDOM DO NOT READ IF YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE THE RANDOM PLOT LINE AND STUFF AS WELL AS STROLLER-CARS. THANKS!

Hey guys! I was just about to write another chapter when I was spammed with a million reviews from KoalaLover-ABC-123 so thanks so much for that. I read all of them and then I felt the need to stop everything and write another chapter. I am just ignoring the fact that I have an assignment I have not started due… KoalaLover-ABC-123 also gave me the idea for this chapter and I started of doing that yet I think I became a little crazy throughout it so I will try your actual idea another right now I am seriously thinking of updating ALL of my stories so… Here's the chapter for you.

This chapter stars Nico and Zoë (Zoë is Percy and Annabeth's daughter)

Nico's P.O.V

"Where are we going, Nicki?" Zoë asked me. I mentally cursed at Percy, he told her to call me Nicki or Uncle Nicki instead of Nico. Sometimes Zoë calls me 'Death Breath Nicki' but don't even ask me where that came from as we still don't know. "We are going shopping" I told her, mostly because I have already given her a pack of skittles and now with all the sugar she has I can't risk her running around my apartment. "Can we go to the toy store, Nico?" She asked me and I was so shocked at her calling me Nico that I stupidly agreed. Idiot. "Yay!" Zoë said and jumped up and down on the spot, Her grey eyes twinkling. "Okay, So uh where is this toy store?" I asked her and without blinking she started to skip to it, ducking under people and after 5 seconds I couldn't see her.

Panicking I did the only think a grown man would do who was in this situation, I grabbed one of those stroller-car things that parents put their kids in and I rode my way into the crowd. I think I looked a little weird, Me being a grown man who is actually 70 years old but appears to be 20 something wearing all black and riding in a bright yellow and red kid's stroller- car thing chasing after a five year old to a toy shop. Yeah, No scratch that I looked like a maniac. I rode through the crowd feeling really cool, Pretty sure the car or the crowd was affecting my brain. As I rode through I am pretty sure I heard some words from other people walking saying things that NO ONE should have to hear, There are kids here bro.

When I was out of the jungle- I mean crowd I looked for Zoë and I saw her wavy black hair flying past me and I raced to her, still in the car. When I finally reached her, I grabbed her shoulder so she would face me. She looked at me surprised and I instantly let go, That was NOT Zoë. "Sorry" I said to her and I saw another little girl with wavy black hair and I shadow traveled to her. "Zoë?" I said. She turned to face me, "Oh there you are, Nicki" she said and I cursed under my breath. "Zoë, You are sitting in here" I said getting out of the car-stroller thing and she complied. "Great" and I pushed the stroller around into the toy store. "Where should we go first?" I asked Zoë before I stopped myself and looked at it with all my glory. There was a Mythomagic limited edition pack of cards just sitting next to a barbie doll, I grabbed it and I don't think I was ever happier in my 70 years of living.

"Can I give you a makeover?" Zoë asked me and I just nodded staring at the cards in my hands. "Can I buy anything I want?" She asked me again and I nodded.

(THE NEXT DAY)

I stared at my bright pink hair, I was just going shopping with Zoë and I think somewhere in that we landed in a hair dressing place yet I don't know how I forgot about that or how I let someone dye my hair pink. I also have bright yellow nail polish and all my money in my bank account is gone, All of my credit card purchases are either from my hair and nails, Teddy bears, books and barbie dolls and the worst part is I think I lost my Mythomagic cards. Signing I got in my car (Not the yellow and red one) and drove to Percy and Annabeth's house, before realizing I could shadow travel and I don't own a car… Whose keys are these then? I checked my credit card history again, A fashionista barbie doll, A car, Mythomagic cards. Wait….I BOUGHT A CAR?!

Crap...


End file.
